Mysterious Plays
by Arreis Kurai
Summary: What happens when instead of two Mikos summoned, four are? Imagine the possibilites....
1. Mysterious Book

Disclaimer: Yu Watase of course.. but the first stuff from the book is from Koei's line of games based on ancient China and two of the characters are mine! Salre and Nain! MINE MINE MINE!!!! heehee..anyway, have fun reading it peeps.  
  
Miaka wandered around the library aimlessly. She was browsing through the books and found nothing interesting. She glanced at her watch and decided it was time to leave anyway, but she knocked a book off the shelf as she turned. She picked it up and looked at it. Her mind found it boring, but something told her to take it. She tried to put it back, but something stopped her, and she slipped it into her bag in defeat.  
  
She walked out of the library and went to the café down the street where she met her blonde friend, Yui. Upon Miaka's arrival, she sat at a table and began browsing through a menu. Miaka quickly joined her, the book already forgotten. Yui had always been a friend to Miaka, and had always looked after her. Miaka had always been childish and playful, so it was easy to need to be watched out for by Yui.  
  
They ordered and talked as usual.. about classes and homework.boys.and then they parted in their own ways. Miaka got home and set her bag down and began pulling her homework out. A book fell out with her notebook and she picked it up. "Ancient China" the title read. She opened to a random page.  
  
In the battle of Yi Ling, Lu Xun, an officer of Wu, was appointed  
command, and acted as a strategist. The army of Shu marched  
vigorously toward Yi Ling, stopping for almost nothing. Liu Bei, the  
leader of Shu, was angered at Wu for the killing of his Sworn Brother,  
Gaun Yu. Lu Xun waited until the last possible moment to attack Shu's  
army, and at that point, the army had been overcome by fatigue.  
  
Miaka flipped to another page, finding this ancient China a bit interesting. This page held information on the Suzaku.  
  
The Four Gods are Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu, which are  
assigned to protect the four directions: East, West, South, and North.  
They divide the 28 constellations of the heavens into four groups of  
seven that they each influence. Suzaku represents the seven  
constellations of the South.  
  
An empire is in chaos, doomed to perish. A gate to the other world  
opens for the girl who will wield the power of the Suzaku.  
  
Once she receives that power, she will save the nation with it. She  
will become the Priestess of Suzaku, and she must gather together the  
Seven constellations of Suzaku, those whom Destiny has chosen to  
protect and empower her. When the seven constellations of the south  
gather, Suzaku, the guardian god of Hong-Nan, will emerge to grant the  
priestess three wishes.  
The seven constellations of the South  
Chichiri (Somen; mask of the priest)  
Tamahome (Tomin; fighting man)  
Nuriko (Kyubu; courage of the palace)  
Hotohori (Koken; imperial sword)  
Chiriko (Chidou; intellectual child)  
Tasuki (Sanen; fire of the mountain)  
Mitsukake (Yui; master of the sound)  
  
When the divine beast is summoned, the priestess and the Seven will  
drain their Chi. The priestess will chant the following incantation,  
then throw the Book into the altar fire.  
  
Miaka jumped as her door was opened and her mom came up to check on her. Her heart was beating fast for no apparent reason and she had begun to sweat. Her mom left after reassurance that she was alright. The next part of the nook she said aloud, almost as if she was at the summoning ritual at that moment.  
  
"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill from  
the four corners of heaven and from the four quarters of the Earth to  
call you, the divine Suzaku. We ask that you descend from the seven  
constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with  
your divine powers, fro the sake of the people who worship you. We  
summon you thus! Descend upon us from the heavens."  
  
In the name of the Emperor of Heaven and with his voice, this Book of  
Suzaku is given to the founders of Hong-Nan, Empire of the south.  
  
"Wow." Miaka whispered. "I bet Yui would like this. I'll call her and tell her about it." Miaka stood up and all the blood rushed to her head and she felt suddenly dizzy and tired. She sat on her bad, and fell asleep before thinking to change her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka awoke in a desert lying in sand. She looked around in confusion. I was in my room..wasn't I? Miaka stood and brushed the dust from her uniform. She took in her desert surroundings. No life was apparent, and the sun beat down on her. She looked to where she had been lying and stopped the book she had taken from the library. She opened it up and looked for the pages she had previously viewed. The first entry gave nothing helpful, but the page on the Suzaku had a small text written on the bottom.  
  
The entry above was taken from "The Universe of the Four Gods" and all  
credibility is placed upon that book.  
  
Miaka shut the book and clutched it to herself. The sun was rising and the desert heat was really starting to kick in. Miaka began to walk away from the sunrise, to the West. She traveled for what seemed like forever, but was really only about twenty minutes. She was determined to find shade and looked as far as her eyes could see, but there was nothing. She was sweating madly, and the heat was getting to her. Her steps began to slow and her feet weighed tons. She tripped over her feet and stayed right where she landed; on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from her brow.  
  
She fell from her hands and knees and landed on her side. She tried to get back up, but the heat held her down. Miaka didn't struggle and just lay there. I'll die.if I stay here. Miaka tried once more to get up but gave up as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 


	2. Universe of the Four Gods

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yugi....but I do own Nain and Salre still!!!!Wait..U don't know who Salre is yet...  
  
Miaka once again awoke, but she was again in her room. A dream? Miaka stood up. That's what it was. a dream. Miaka looked at her reflection in the mirror and found her uniform to be covered in sand. What? Miaka looked at her reflection in confusion. Was it a dream.but what.how did it happen. Miaka had no time to dwell on the matter, however, because she was planned to meet her friends to hang out. She needed to change and clean up. She wouldn't bother her friends with the matter.  
  
Yui was already waiting for Miaka. She rushed over to meet her. "She's not here yet?" Miaka asked as she came. Yui shook her head. A black haired girl ran up to them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she yelled to them. She was the newest girl to attend Yui and Miaka's school and the two had taken a special liking to her. She came within steps of them and tripped over the curb. She fell flat on her face and lay there a moment. "Oops."  
  
"Nain." Yui said putting her hand to her forehead in slight embarrassment. Miaka suppressed laughter as she helped Nain up. Nain was always tripping, falling, and dropping things, so this was nothing unusual. Nain stood up next to Miaka and came up to only her chin. Nain was Chinese and her whole family was short. She had a childish sort of look and wore her hair in various Chinese styles and wore a lot of Chinese clothes.  
  
"Let's go." Nain said turning slightly red. They went to a park and sat down. They talked for hours upon end. Yui left and Nain sat with Miaka.  
  
"Hey, Nain?"  
  
"Hmm.?"  
  
"In China do they ever talk about Suzaku? Or the constellations." Nain looked at Miaka in surprise.  
  
"How.?"  
  
"I found a book and it had an entry on it that said it was from the book the "Universe of the Four Gods." Nain cut Miaka off.  
  
"So you found something on the Priestess.?" Miaka nodded. "No one is supposed to know about it. except people in that line." Nain looked down at the ground."People in my line." Miaka looked at Nain questioningly. "That book was in Hong-Nan.and should still be there..unless after I moved.it was stolen."  
  
"But it was a fairly old book."  
  
"Then.." Nain paused to think for a long moment. "Someone in my family fed the information to some book. Someone..but who.?"  
  
"What is in this book.?"  
  
"Stuff like what you read.and a bunch of other stuff. I've never read from it.so I don't know.but it is said by some to be cursed.You can't find it to read it anyway, so I don't have to worry about you getting in trouble.The book is held sacred in my family and passed down to the most responsible in the family line."  
  
"So the book has some special power.?" Nain nodded. "What about stuff taken from the book.?"  
  
Nain looked at Miaka with a confused and worried look on her face. "Why? What happened to you Miaka?" Miaka looked down and thought for a moment. Did she really want to confide in someone besides Yui? Especially to someone she doesn't know as well? No, she didn't.  
  
"Nothing happened.I was just curious." Nain looked relieved and turned her attention to putting her light jacket on.  
  
"Anyway, stay out of trouble, Miaka." Miaka smiled and nodded as Nain walked away. Miaka picked up her things and began to walk home. She passed by the library on her way home and lingered a bit. Her book crossed her mind and she walked into the library with no further hesitation.  
  
She walked slowly through the rows of books and tried to locate where she had found the previous book. It took her a while, but she found where her book had been, in the back of the library on a shelf that had begun to collect dust. She browsed a bit through the books and pulled out a couple randomly. She flipped through them and looked for things on the Constellations or the Four Gods. She found nothing. She pulled out more random books and looked. It was as if an unseen force was driving her to find something else on the book. Something that could explain what had happened to her.  
  
She finally found a small book on the bottom shelf practically hidden. Miaka pulled it out and traced a finger over the gold written Chinese characters. It was covered in dust and grime, so Miaka carefully wiped it off. This is the book! Miaka couldn't read Chinese, but she knew. She knew that the binding read "The Universe of the Four Gods" and she knew that this was the real book. She hesitated slightly before opening the book to the first page. She couldn't read anything in Chinese, but she somehow recognized the entry she had found in the other book.  
  
Her eyes scanned the entry and she found another copy of the same book she had found. Was it coincidence that a copy of it happened to be in the library or that there was a copy anyway? Or was it a twisted type of fate? Miaka turned to the same page she was looking at in Chinese and once again read the incantation.  
  
"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill from the four corners of heaven and from the four quarters of the Earth to call you, the divine Suzaku. We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the heavens." Miaka finished reading aloud and something began to create a light. She looked back to "The Universe of the Four Gods" and saw it was glowing brightly. The glow was a red color and soon Miaka had to shut her eyes to avoid the blinding light.  
  
Miaka opened her eyes after a few moments and found the library gone. She saw desert before her and she turned around slowly. A small village was behind her and she looked at it strangely. At least there's somewhere to go this time. Miaka thought. She began to make her way towards the small village, which was a lot farther than she thought it was. She finally reached the village and began to walk through crowded streets. People pushed and shoved at her, until a group of three bandits grabbed her.  
  
"How much money you got?" One guy grabbed Miaka's shoulder and began to search her for money.  
  
"What kind of money is this?" the searching man asked. He held up Miaka's bills and flipped them around.  
  
"Don't know.let's make her pay another way." Miaka cowered against the wall. One of the guys held her against the wall and as the other guy reached toward her, a guy came from the shadows behind them. He quickly beat them up without saying a word, and was done with merely four or five punches. The three bandits ran off after their money was taken.  
  
"Thank you." Miaka said after she was sure he really had rescued her and wasn't just like those previous guys.  
  
"Tamahome," he said almost automatically. He was going through the money he had taken from the bandits.  
  
"Thank you Tamahome," Miaka said again.  
  
"Money." Tamahome ignored Miaka.  
  
"Excuse me. Tamahome?"  
  
"Money."  
  
"Where am I?" Tamahome was brought to his senses.  
  
"Oh.you're in China. Hong-Nan."  
  
"Hong-Nan." Ancient China.How did I get here.? **************************************************************************** ***** TBC 


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimer: still the same...I don't think it's ever gonna change at all....  
  
Nain looked around in Miaka's room for the book. I'm sorry Miaka. No one was home, anymore. Nain had sent Miaka's family out to dinner with her own, and had claimed she was sick. She was a bit confused that she hadn't seen Miaka around. Maybe she wanted a free dinner or didn't know that Nain hadn't been going.  
  
Nain looked for the book, but something was now nagging her. Where was Miaka? Nain picked up her cell phone and called her mother.  
  
"Hey, Mom?" Nain said in Chinese. "Is Miaka there?" Nain added a very convincing cough to throw away any suspicion. Though she had put on such an act about wanting to go that no one in her family would suspect that she was faking.  
  
"Miaka didn't come.I thought she was at home," she said, also in Chinese.  
  
"Oh.,"Nain said calmly though her mind was rushing. "Thank you." She said as she hung up. Where the hell is Miaka? She isn't here.and she isn't at the dinner.  
  
Nain went back to looking for the book. She was feverishly looking for the book. She finally found it near Miaka's schoolbag. She read the book carefully and found the section on Suzaku that Miaka had spoken about.  
  
"Something isn't right about this." Nain whispered as she looked over the words. "She continued flipping through the book. She found a small section on Byakko and read the words. Something another book said.something about a Byakko priestess.Her name was..Osugi Suzuno. She had been the best friend of Nain's grandmother. I saw a picture of Osugi. She was a Japanese girl who had hosted my grandmother as an exchange student. They remained friends for a long time.  
  
Why is all of this coming back to me.Nain slipped the book into her bag and left for home. Nain had suddenly become very sleepy and was ready to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui walked up the walk to Miaka's house and was surprised to see Nain walking down the side walk slightly away from Miaka's house. Nain had pulled her long coat around her as if she was cold, but the night was only mildly cool.  
  
Yui rang the door bell and waited, surprised to find no one was answering the door. Yui tried the door and found it was locked. She looked under the mat and found the key in its place. Yui picked it up and unlocked the door. She had done this thousands of times. She stuck her head in and yelled into the house.  
  
"Hello!!"  
  
No answer came. Funny.Miaka is usually here. Yui walked back down the walkway and turned the way Nain had come. She walked slightly faster than Nain and caught up to her in moments.  
  
"Hi, Nain," Yui said. It was dark, but Yui could still see Nain jump slightly. What's wrong with her?  
  
"Hey." Nain avoided looking at Yui and she walked slightly faster. Yui, too, quickened her pace.  
  
"Do you know where Miaka is?"  
  
"My family and hers went for dinner. maybe she's there."  
  
"Why didn't you go.?  
  
"I." Nain hesitated ever so slightly. "I didn't feel well, but I needed some air."  
  
"All the way out by Miaka's house? Your house is a mile away. You shouldn't walk that if you don't feel well."  
  
"You know how active I am." Yui couldn't deny this. Nain took PE and an extra PE class, plus she played volley ball, basket ball, martial arts, and other classes that Yui had no clue on.  
  
"But still.take it easy." Yui walked off in another direction towards her home. I'll see Miaka in school tomorrow. The next day rolled along and Miaka's seat was empty all day long.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Miaka followed Tamahome as he led her through alleyways and past venders. He eventually came to the opposite outskirt of the town and pushed away a curtain. In the little tent like-thing, sat another guy. This guy was a man, though, not a boy, and was elegant. He had a beautiful look and at the same time, sickly.  
  
"Who is this girl, Tamahome? She dresses strangely." Miaka took a step back, slightly afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 


	4. Dream World

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yugi...*tear* but I do still own my characters..  
  
"I'm sorry if I alarm you, miss," the man of sickly elegance said to her noting her tiny retreat. "I am Hotohori. Make yourself comfortable until I finish this letter. Oh, and I hope my little acquaintance, Tamahome, didn't frighten you."  
  
At that point, Tamahome was now sitting on the floor stacking his money. Mumbles such as "this goes here" and "these guys were loaded" came from him every once in a while, but other than that it was silent in the small tent. Miaka sat on the floor and stared into the yellow fabric they were all encased in. How did I get here..It's just like the desert I was drawn into.but different. There are people here. and I bet they know nothing of my home.at this point.I'm even going to say. my world.  
  
She didn't want to admit it, but this wasn't her home. She was in a different country. and a different time altogether. Would either of these two even know of her world?  
  
"Alright, miss," Hotohori started as he put down his quill. "Would you mind telling us where you come from?"  
  
"I." Miaka started. Tamahome stopped counting money and looked up. Hotohori bent slightly closer. Miaka was totally unsure of what she was going to say. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm from."  
  
"Wait a sec," Tamahome interrupted. Hotohori sent him an evil look, nut said nothing. "I saw you fall from the sky right before those bandits grabbed you. Hotohori looked sharply to Tamahome, and Miaka looked at him in surprise.  
  
Miaka took another deep breath, now knowing what she was going to say. "I found a book in the library in my." Miaka paused, "world. Nain had told me it wouldn't be there, but after finding an entry from it, I had to look. and somehow. the book was there." Miaka held her hands before her signaling confusion. "Nain had said it was supposed to be in China. Anyway, I found it and looked through it. I don't have any idea how I knew it was the book, because I can't even read Chinese." Miaka was to the point of whining now. "I found the same entry I had found in the first book I found, and it just so happens that the same book I had found had another copy sitting right there. Then.I read the entry.and now I'm here.in the book." Miaka took a deep breath and calmed herself. She put her hands to her forehead and hung her head.  
  
"You don't speak Chinese?" Tamahome asked. He cocked his head to one side and looked at her confused. "Why do we all speak English.. we're in China..."  
  
Miaka looked at him for a second, and couldn't tell if he was joking, or just seriously confused. So Miaka just stared at him. "Maybe it's something the Gods chose." Hotohori said absentmindedly. He turned his attention to Miaka. "What was the book you happened to read?"  
  
"It was called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'," Miaka said looking to him. Tamahome turned serious.  
  
"Which entry did you happen to read.. which God I mean?"  
  
Miaka thought for a moment. "Suzaku." Tamahome and Hotohori met each other's eyes. Uh-oh.I think I said something wrong. Miaka waited while this seemingly silent conversation went on.  
  
"Suzaku, huh?" Tamahome stood before Miaka. Miaka nodded. She thought he was going to do just as those bandits had done. How wrong she was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Nain walked quickly home. She sat down on her bed and dimmed the lights to make it appear she was asleep. The gentle light reflected off the many objects in her room giving it a soft glow. She pulled the book she had taken from Miaka's room out of her jacket. The jacket was discarded and Nain bent over the book studiously. There was much on the Han Dynasty about the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the three forces of Shu, Wu, and Wei. Nain flipped over these pages, for she knew much about ancient China. She came upon the entry about Suzaku and looked over it.  
  
This was meant for Miaka. someone whispered into her ear.  
  
Nain shook her head and looked at the bottom of the page and looked at the text.  
  
The entry above was taken from "The Universe of the Four Gods" and all  
credibility is placed upon that book.  
  
It was taken from our book.but how.who the hell stole our book? Half thought questions ran through her head. Nain felt anger inside her and turned the pages once again, Nain found herself looking at a small entry on Byakko. She again found herself thinking about Osugi.  
  
When does the library open.? Nain wanted to do some research. Research on Byakko and this Chinese Mikos. Nain's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were about Byakko, and her dreams allowed her to see him for the first time.  
  
Nain was surrounded by a forest. Nothing moved, not even a tree branch or a single leaf. She looked around herself, confused. Where am I? Nain asked herself. No sound resonated through the forest and smells were faint, but beautiful. Nain turned around and found herself looking at a gorgeous white tiger.  
  
A white tiger walked up to Nain. She dared to reach out and touch it. The tiger put its nose to Nain's hand and moved so her hand was atop his head. She scratched the Tiger's head. It pushed its head affectionately into her palm. The tiger looked into her eyes and stepped back.  
  
Nain stayed where she was and stared into the gleaming eyes of the tiger. The tiger began to look a little fuzzy. Nain closed her eyes to try to bring back the clarity the dream had previously been. She held her eyes closed for a few moments.  
  
When Nain opened her eyes she saw the white tiger gone. In its place was a man with long white hair, but a young, perfect face that captivated Nain. His eyes were of a yellow tint. He wore pants of perfect white and had dark tan skin. He stepped towards Nain. She remained in her place unafraid. He put a hand on Nain's arm and said something inaudible. She opened her mouth to ask him to repeat what he had said, but no sound could come from her mouth either.  
  
The man shook his head in sadness and Nain tightened her eyes slightly in thoughtfulness. I'm sorry. He returned to the form of a tiger and took a step back slowly. The tiger's eyes filled with pain, and Nain tried to look away from the eyes, but they trapped her and captivated her so that she didn't have a choice to look away. She stared into those eyes until they disappeared into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui looked to Miaka's seat and didn't believe that she wasn't there. Miaka had never missed a day and not called Yui before hand. Yui walked out of class and leaned against her locker. Nain walked past looking a bit tired. Her eyes had a strange look to them, and Yui called out her name. Nain didn't seem to hear her the first time, the second time, however, Nain turned and walked to Yui.  
  
"Have you seen Miaka?" Yui asked quickly. "I'm worried about her." Nain shook her head. Nain's thin hair, down for a change, swung with the movements of her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yui asked Nain.  
  
"I'll be alright." Nain said putting her hand to her forehead and yawning. "I think I just need a good night's sleep." Nain walked away slowly as if she didn't know where she was going or why. Yui looked after her strangely, and a bit worriedly, but forgot about her as her thoughts settled back on Miaka, and worry set into Yui's features. She went about her last class in a thoughtful daze before beginning to walk home. Yui considered going straight home, but thought better of it to go to Miaka's. Yui picked up the key and unlocked the door. She made sure no one was watching as she replaced it. She walked up to Miaka's room and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer ever came. Yui stayed for a few moments, but soon left. Something wasn't right. Something was very wrong with Miaka, Yui could feel it. That brought another thought to Yui. Something was seriously wrong with Nain also. And Yui had a hunch that Nain knew something. Something that she, and probably Miaka, didn't even know.  
  
Yui walked out of the house making sure the door was locked and began walking home. About halfway home, Yui felt a strange sensation come over her. A few seconds later, Yui was soaking wet. She looked around for the source, but found only a street and a large open field. She then noticed the blood gushing from a wound on her right shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** TBC 


	5. Meeting Suzaku

Disclaimer: I've been wondering..why are disclaimers necessary when they are posted as fanfics? Especially since they're posted in their respective sections...? I don't think I'm gonna even say it right now...you all know what the disclaimer is by now...  
  
Miaka had gone to sleep soon after talking to Hotohori and Tamahome. "Suzaku, huh?" Tamahome had asked as he stood before her. "Well then we're two of the warriors to protect and be of service to you. You are the Miko of Suzaku."  
  
"Tamahome!" Hotohori had snapped. Not that it had mattered. Tamahome had already said what he had said. Both men were silent after that, Tamahome going back to money counting, and Hotohori turned to his books. They had given Miaka a blanket and let her rest, but she did anything but.  
  
What did Tamahome mean? Warriors to protect and serve me? Miaka had slept for a little while, but awoke after the sun had set and the men had retired. Miaka felt crowded, though both Hotohori and Tamahome had distanced themselves, and she felt hot. Miaka stood and snuck out of the tent. She walked a few paces from the tent where she saw a little stream nearby. She walked to the stream and put her hand in the water. It ran past her arm, and tickled slightly. She went to stand up, but slipped on a slippery rock and fell into the water. A sharp rock caught her right shoulder and blood went into the once perfect water.  
  
She stood up quickly and walked carefully towards the tent. Fortunately, no one had heard her fall, and Tamahome and Hotohori remained asleep. Miaka sat down nest to where she slept. She saw Hotohori's chest ride and fall quietly, and she saw Tamahome roll onto his side, holding onto a bit of his money. Miaka pulled her knees to her chest and pushed her forehead against them. Tears rolled slowly and silently down her cheeks. Miaka was unaware of them.  
  
She heard Tamahome rustle from where he slept and didn't even bother to look over. She sobbed silently and closed her eyes tightly, realizing that getting home was near impossible. She was here for a reason. A reason that both Tamahome and Hotohori knew, but she didn't understand.  
  
She was cold and wet, and her tears only added to her discomfort. She felt a blanket draped over her shoulders and she looked up. Tamahome was now sitting next to her. He stared at her quietly, but neither of them broke the silence. A little while later, Miaka stopped her tears and looked to Tamahome, who was still staring, watching her every little movement.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, afraid to wake Hotohori. Tamahome nodded and flashed a quick smile. She let the silence come back over them, but only for a moment.  
  
"I can't get home, can I?" Miaka asked. Tamahome shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." He nodded toward Hotohori. "He may know a way." Miaka nodded and rested her head on her knees and pulled the blanket around her tight. Miaka was nearly dry and she was getting sleepy. Her eyes looked to Tamahome and got smaller. The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep, were the ice-blue eyes of Tamahome.  
  
Miaka was standing upon a mountain top. She could see smaller mountains, hills, and plains as far as her sight reached. Miaka heard the flap of a wing behind her. She turned slowly, already assuming that more bad was coming her way.  
  
And only a bird flew behind her. A bird that was fairly large and a vibrant red color. A phoenix? Miaka didn't know what to think. Phoenix was a firebird and this bird had no hint of flame. Miaka stared at the bird in confusion. The bird stared right back with its golden eyes.  
  
Before her brown eyes, the bird began to shift its shape. Miaka looked at it strangely and took a few steps back. The bird continued shaping and eventually came to the shape of a man.  
  
This man had flaming red hair that fell down his neck. His skin was pale and smooth. He wore no shirt, but he did wear light red pants, that near the ankles and waist were tied in deep red. Miaka moved toward him in a daring fashion. He stood, only watching her, saying nothing. Just like Tamahome. Maybe, he can't speak. He was after all, a bird. Miaka took another step toward this man and stared into his golden eyes.  
  
The next step was taken by him and he came so close to Miaka that if she moved an inch, she would brush up on him. He put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"Miko." he started. "My Miko." Miaka's eyes widened in surprise. "You must summon." he couldn't finish. He had once again become a bird. He began to fly higher and higher, blocking the sun.  
  
"Who are you?!" Miaka yelled to it.him. The bird couldn't reply. So it didn't. It flew from the sun, and a blindingly bright ray of light went down onto Miaka, who covered her eyes.  
  
Miaka awoke at noon feeling sleepy. She felt as if she had pulled an all- nighter and then run a marathon. She couldn't understand why, she had slept.she had even dreamt. Dreamt... who was he. That red man. He had touched Miaka's heart in some way. A way she couldn't explain, and never could.  
  
But he had said that Miaka was his Miko. his priestess.What in the world had he meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui bandaged her small wound that had appeared on her right shoulder. Miaka has to be around somewhere. Yui had called Miaka's house upon entering her own home. Miaka's brother had answered and asked if Miaka was there. Something had been wrong. Yui had lied and said that Miaka was just walking up the drive. Her brother seemed relieved and Yui had hung up.  
  
Yui called Nain and she, too was gone. But she was given a location for Nain. The library. Yui put up the phone and proceeded to go to the library. She arrived after a few moments and browsed through shelves, searching not for a book but for Nain.  
  
Yui had almost thought she had just missed her when she heard a cough. Yui walked behind a shelf that she had thought to be empty and meaningless. Nain sat on the floor before a large book. Nain looked at Yui in shock, but a shock that said it wasn't from Yui's sudden appearance.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods is here.."Nain whispered.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means the priestesses must be summoned.." Yui looked at Nain questioningly, and then she sat by the book also. She was going to ask about these priestesses, but a light began to shine from the book.  
  
Nain and Yui were pulled into the book just as Miaka had been. Nain and Yui landed in sand, and Nain slashed her leg open on a sword that just happened to be lying about in the sand. The girls sat nothing, just turned to each other and stared long and hard.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** TBC 


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: same as every time..I do not own Fushigi Yugi..I do own Nain and Salre, and now u know who they both r!  
  
"Ow!" She looked down to her leg and found blood beginning to drip down the side. A long gash had formed. She looked around her, but found nothing.no one. She was in the middle of nowhere and no one seemed to care. She had been sent here against her will. She had left the only place she had been happy in.  
  
She had left when Nain moved away. They had promised to seek each other out if they ever needed it. Salre had wanted to seek out Nain since the day she had been sent to this horrible place. An American horse ranch that didn't even harbor guests in the summer, had a thousand acres, and no one to talk to. That is where Salre had been sent. The owners, who Salre was forced to be staying with, were both rude, ruthless slave drivers. It was a wonder they were still alive with each other.  
  
Salre shook her head and touched her wound. She lifted her head to find that there was nothing around her, not even a grain of hay, so Salre was confused. Even her horse, Black Faith, was in the stable today. It was a very cold and windy day with snow falling everywhere. The snow had lightened up, however, and Salre could see only white acres. Nothing was around that could be the source of the wound.  
  
Salre looked down to the wound again and found blood staining the snow. Salre looked at it strangely and covered the wound. The bleeding however wouldn't stop. Salre gave up and didn't worry. She had lost plenty of blood before...in the accident...it had brought her to Nain's and it had brought her here. She kept walking "home" and found, when she got there about two minutes later, that the bleeding had somehow stopped. A name formed on Salre's lips from nowhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why is there a sword in the desert!?" Nain yelled in confused frustration. Yui however, was determined to remain calm.  
  
"A battle of some sort."  
  
"Obviously...but how the hell did we get here!!!??" Nain put her hand to her wound then winced slightly in pain. Yui came over to look at it.  
  
"Doesn't look very good to me.." You said.  
  
"AHH!!! Am I gonna die?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"How well do you think you know what you're talking about.? How much longer do I have?"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"Can we help you two?" A voice came from behind Nain and Yui. They jumped in unison, and turned their heads.  
  
Two blonde boys stood behind them, looking at them carefully. One of them had a harsher look than the other, but their relation as twins was strikingly evident. Nain stared at them and could only gape..where are we? her mind asked them. Yui, however, found her voice and used it.  
  
"We don't know how serious this wound is, and." it took no more. The gentler looking of the too knelt next to Nain and looked at her leg. He looked at the wound for only a second before declaring it was "hardly serious at all". He took a band of deep red cloth he had wrapped and tied around his arm and pulled it from him. His twin brother looked on, but was frequently stealing glances at Yui, who was stealing a few herself, though she was doing it for reasons of precaution.  
  
Nain squeezed her eyes shut momentarily as the cloth tightened around her wound, but she quickly opened them when she realized that he had been staring right in hers. Nain worried slightly about the fact that he wasn't even looking at the wound as he bandaged it, but she was losing herself in the eyes that were gazing into her.  
  
"Done yet?" his brother asked impatiently from behind him. He looked from Nain and nodded. He stood and then offered his hand to Nain. She took it with no hesitation, and she, too, stood.  
  
"I am Amiboshi, and this is my twin, Suboshi," he said as he walked back to his twin -Suboshi- and turned to face both Nain and Yui.  
  
"I'm Yui," Yui said curtly.  
  
"And.I'm Nain," she said trying hard not to stutter. Her heart was fluttering for some reason at the sight of Amiboshi. They turned and began to walk away. Amiboshi threw one last glance to Nain, and smiled slightly before going on his way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Could you explain this all to me?" Miaka asked Hotohori. "This maiden stuff..and this Suzaku."  
  
Hotohori finally caved. Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori had been walking for a few hours now, and that was all that Miaka could think about. And she thought rather openly.  
  
"Suzaku is the God of the South; the red bird," Hotohori began. Miaka leaned closer to him to listen. "A priestess is to come to our world from another in our times or peril. Right now, war is upon our world because the Emperor of Qu-Dong is preparing to attack Hong-Nan. The Emperor of Qu- Dong wants only to control the four sections of China. Each section is protected by a God.  
  
"Ours, the South, is protected by Suzaku, and the North, East, and West all have their respectable Gods. But we are in peril in the south, so you were summoned by Suzaku to be our Miko."  
  
"Who's priestess?"  
  
"Suzaku's. You need to find your seven warriors of Suzaku that correspond with the seven constellations of the south. Then, it is your obligation to summon Suzaku."  
  
"And then you get three wishes. You wish for peace.and then whatever you want," Tamahome ended for Hotohori. Miaka stared at Hotohori and Tamahome through wide eyes. What were they talking about?  
  
"So I'm some kind of priestess? I have to summon a God...and I have to find seven warriors?  
  
"Seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, to be exact," Tamahome corrected her. "You're the maiden, you at least aughta know."  
  
Miaka looked at Tamahome in confusion. "So I have to find seven people who say they're warriors of Suzaku?"  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "The Seven warriors of Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu all have a symbol for each constellation, but the four are differentiated by their color. The symbols appears when the powers of that warrior are in use, or in some cases, their power comes when their symbol does."  
  
Miaka merely stared at the two men. She looked from one to the other and began to accept this strange new truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nain and Yui turned to each other after Amiboshi and Suboshi walked away.  
  
"Why didn't you ask them where we are?" Nain asked Yui.  
  
"I don't trust them," Yui stated. "But I know you didn't ask because you were too busy looking at that boy."  
  
"Amiboshi."  
  
"Whatever...you could've asked."  
  
"Well...what's done is done.. so what are we gonna do?"  
  
"For now, lets find a place to stay and then we'll think."  
  
Nain and Yui both stood in silence and began waling in the direction Amiboshi and Suboshi had come from. There had to be a place to stay somewhere...didn't there. Nain and Yui walked for a few hours. They were getting hot and tired and wanted only to rest. But the hot sun told them if they stayed in one spot, they would burn and become dehydrated. Not that that wasn't occurring already..  
  
They were climbing a slight hill and Nain lay on the sand at the top and rested her head. "I can't...It's too hot.."  
  
Yui caught up with Nain who had been slightly ahead. "Nain!"  
  
Nain raised her head and looked before her. They could see a small town and that's where they went. Yui pulled Nain up and they walked quickly to the town. They tried to stay in a inn like place, but they had no money.  
  
"So we found the town..now what?" Nain asked Yui. They sat in the shade of a building, partially hidden from the view of the people milling around them.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Yui snapped. Nain became silent and pulled her knees to her chest. She was worried, but she thought of Amiboshi. She didn't know why her thoughts were straying to him at this time, but they did. Nain saw him vividly in her mind. She saw his eyes..those gorgeous eyes that pulled her to him, even in her thoughts...  
  
Nain shook her head as a dark figure walked by them. Yui stood and grabbed the long cloak he wore on his back. "Do you have some water?" He turned to look at the girls and his eyes registered shock as he captured the vision of Yui. The girls looked at him strangely, with his blonde hair and very rough features; he was a scary man to look at. He quickly shook the look from his eyes, and pulled out a flask containing water.  
  
Yui took it gratefully and took a long drink. Nain waited patiently for Yui to be done, and drank to her little hearts content when the flask was given to her.  
  
"You have no money," the guy stated. Yui nodded. He took a few coins from his pocket and dropped them before Yui and Nain. He turned and walked quickly from the girls.  
  
They got up and used the money to get a place to stay and they locked their door. They were getting strange and frightful stares from some of the men gathered in the rooms below. They only opened their door for the water they had requested and then stayed I their all night alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** TBC 


	7. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own it all!!!!!!! Not really....I wish though...but I own a little bit..  
  
Salre's lips had formed Nain's name. She put her hands to her lips and stared off into space. Why Nain..Why now? What's wrong? Salre ran u pinto her room as soon as she came within the view of "home." Salre was ignored by her "parents" as she slammed the door, who didn't even offer a greeting.  
  
She went quickly down the stairs to the basement and shut her door and bolted her lock. She grabbed her diary from below her bed and flipped through the pages quickly looking for that day. Salre found what she was looking for in a matter of moments.  
  
The day that she was left by Nain. It wasn't Nain's fault though, but everyone Salre had known and loved ended up leaving her. Salre had gotten Nain's number, address, and e-mail, but Salre had little access to these luxuries, and Nain knew this. Nain called when she knew Salre would be home alone, but that wasn't too often, and Salre couldn't afford the long distance to call Nain.  
  
But this was an exception. Salre wrote Nain's number quickly on her hand and ran to the phone.  
  
"Is Nain there?" Salre asked when she recognized the sweet voice of Nain's mother on the other end after two rings.  
  
"Nain has been gone for a while. She was headed for the library. But she hasn't answered called like I asked her too...I am a bit worried...but you girls.." Nain's mother's accent was heavy, but Salre understood each word with more and more clarity. Nain wasn't answering...what was going on...Nain's mother was unworried and lighthearted at the moment so they said their goodbyes and well wishes. Salre hung up after Nain's mother promised to tell Nain Salre had called.  
  
Salre could sense something wrong. Something was wrong with Nain. And Salre couldn't do anything..she didn't even know anything...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka lay awake that night and stared at the stars of the sky above her. She thought of Yui and her family and even Nain. She had accepted that she was a priestess, but she had no idea how anyone was reacting at home..and Yui...what would she think..how would she react? Miaka rolled onto her side and gazed at the small fire Tamahome had made.  
  
Currently, Tamahome was sitting awake watching to make sure the fire stayed alight. But it didn't appear that Tamahome was looking at the fire. He was looking straight though it to Miaka, or so it seemed.  
  
He was relaxed and wore no shirt. The fire danced before him and lit up his bare skin. Miaka found it hard to resist taking frequent glances, but she did. She rolled over onto her other side, though she didn't like turning from Tamahome, simply because she couldn't trust him. She had appeared here and he had just helped her. It was weird and unexpected. Maybe it was because she was the Priestess of Suzaku.  
  
Miaka looked at Tamahome in confusion. "So I have to find seven  
people who say they're warriors of Suzaku?"  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "The Seven warriors of Suzaku, Seiryu,  
Byakko, and Genbu all have a symbol for each constellation, but the  
four are differentiated by their color. The symbols appears when the  
powers of that warrior are in use, or in some cases, their power comes  
when their symbol does.  
  
"And you have already discovered two of the Celestial Warriors of  
Suzaku"  
  
So Tamahome and Hotohori were two of the Celestial Warriors. Who were the other five? Miaka was still confused about how she was to discover them. Miaka was thinking thoughts as these when she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Miko.." Miaka recognized the human that had once been a bird. He seemed to be engulfed in flames, but nothing suggested so. It was just a feeling that Miaka felt.  
  
"Are you...Suzaku?" Miaka recalled the information she had received from Tamahome and Hotohori earlier about Suzaku being a red bird. The man nodded. Miaka took a step towards Suzaku who remained stationary. She continued moving towards him trusting him completely.  
  
Suzaku finally reached his hand toward Miaka when she came within his reach. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her to her. She was so she felt his fiery skin on what bare skin she had showing from her school uniform.  
  
"You need to do this. You need to summon me to the world so I can save it with one of your wishes." Suzaku was purposely leaving details from what he said, and Miaka could sense this, though she wasn't at all disturbed by it.  
  
"You must retain you maiden beauty. You are allowed no physical contact with men; otherwise, you are unable to bring me to the world. I believe that the other three Mikos are being summoned here as well...this is a huge crisis for this world...We need to save it..." Miaka, again, could feel he was leaving something out, but again, she didn't mind.  
  
Suzaku bent his head and put his arms around her back. He whispered in her ear "Personally, Miaka, I would prefer to see my Miko be the one to summon me and save the world. So, I will help you whenever I can get through, and I will be sure you feel no pain whatsoever."  
  
Suzaku pulled from himself from Miaka and stepped back. He was slowly disappearing. Miaka merely watched him disintegrate into thin air. Her body was left warm, as if she had been by a fire, but she knew that that feeling was from Suzaku himself. She looked to where he had been and opened her eyes to the real world....  
  
Tamahome sat to Miaka's side and Hotohori had her head on his lap. She tried to get up but she stopped feeling her head throb and she began to dizzy. She let her head fall back to where it had lay upon Hotohori. Miaka groaned and got out words that sounded much like what's wrong with me. Tamahome was the first to speak.  
  
"I tried to wake you up this morning, but you wouldn't budge. So I tried to shake you awake, but my wrist brushed your forehead. You were running a high fever. When Hotohori woke, he took care of you and tried to cool you down.  
  
Miaka was confused. Was this the doing of Suzaku? Had the heat she had felt so pleasantly in her dream affected her in this world too? Miaka tried to think further but her head ached with every thought.  
  
"I..saw Suzaku.in my dream."  
  
Hotohori shifted in surprise, almost unsettling Miaka but he quickly caught himself. Tamahome looked as if he had been hit after coming around a blind corner. Miaka was too groggy to notice. Fog encircled her head but she told them everything Suzaku had said before she fell back into sleep.  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome discussed what Miaka had told them, but they came to no conclusion about anything, except that they needed to get Miaka somewhere. They did so and she awoke on a bed with Tamahome lying beside her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Yui awoke in a place she knew. It was the library. She looked over and saw Nain sleeping on the floor on the other side of the book. Was it a dream? Yui looked about her. How do I discover if it really happened or not...? Yui stood up. She tried to think but her mind concentrated on the dream she had just had.  
  
Nain rustled in her sleep and slowly moved herself out of her little protective ball that she slept curled up in. A deep red caught her eye. That was his..Amiboshi's! Yui shook Nain awake and she groaned in protest.  
  
"Wake up Nain!" Nain shot awake.  
  
"We're back? A dream?" Nain went to stand but stopped as a pain shot through her leg. Amiboshi's cloth... Nain looked at Yui with a shocked and confused look on her face. "It wasn't a dream..." Nain whispered. Yui nodded slowly.  
  
Nain looked to the book and pushed it away from Yui and herself. "We need to find Miaka.." Yui said in an under tone. It then became apparent to Nain that they were still in the library and it was dark out.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Nain said in a hushed voice. "I gotta get home!" Nain struggled to stand and Yui stood quicker. "Call me tomorrow..and if you here from Miaka do it tonight." Nain hobbled off.  
  
Yui lingered for a moment longer, debating whether or not she should take the book. She left quickly and forgot about her thoughts of stealing the book as the cold wind rushed to her face and she felt feverish. She hurried home and passed out on her bed without even taking off her shoes.  
  
Nain walked in the house and hurried up the stairs. She stomped slightly to let her parents know she was home, but she didn't want them to see the wound. Her mom yelled up the stairs in Chinese, "Honey, Salre called!" Nain looked at the clock, and felt lucky. She knew this was the one time she was really home without either "parent" home, so she quickly punched the number she knew so well.  
  
"Hello?" Nain recognized the sweet voice of Salre.  
  
"What's up? It's not every day you call."  
  
"I felt something was wrong..but I guess every thing's alright."  
  
"No..it isn't.."Nain spilled everything that had just happened to her and Yui. She knew that Salre would believe her. And she did, because she, in turn, she told Nain about the wound she had received in the exact same spot as Nain. They talked for a little while longer before hanging up. Nain went to bed, but though she felt exhausted, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, and went to school ready to tell Yui about what had happened to Salre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 


	8. Parallel Worlds

Disclaimer: I wanna lie...I wanna say I own it......but I can't...  
  
Nain looked at Yui over the little coffee table they were seated at. Yui looked shocked and slightly disbelieving. It was after school and they were talking at the café that they always ate at.  
  
"How do we know that she isn't just lying to us?" Yui questioned Nain. Nain shook her head.  
  
"Salre has never lied to me..she has no reason to...her past made her a very compassionate person.." Nain didn't say anything else, and Yui didn't press further. They finished eating and Nain stood to leave. She dropped a couple bills on the table for her tea and snack and Yui just sat there.  
  
"What if..Miaka is there..." Nain stopped walking and turned back to Yui.  
  
"Oh my.." Nain whispered with her mouth hanging wide open in shock. Nain grabbed Yui by the hand who was putting yet more bills on the table before rushing out behind Nain.  
  
Nain and Yui came close to the library and walked inside slowly. Neither of them said anything about where to go..it was obvious.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Miaka saw Tamahome lying beside her with no top on, and his skin was a perfect smooth tan. Miaka shook her head from the thoughts and tried to get up. Her head wouldn't allow her to sit up, but she couldn't because Tamahome was partially on top of her.  
  
"Tamahome?" Miaka whispered. She couldn't raise her voice much louder than that at the moment. He rustled but showed no signs of waking up. Yui...what are you doing now? Miaka tried to push Tamahome away, but she was weak and he was too strong anyway.  
  
Miaka had no choice but to sleep again. In Miaka's dream, she saw Yui, Nain, and two other strange boys. It looked like they were in this world too. Then Yui was alone. Miaka called to her in her dream, but Yui couldn't hear her. 'Miaka...I tried to save you..but you betrayed me.' Miaka looked at Yui in surprise and tried to move toward her. But Yui disappeared and Miaka could see Nain and one of the boys from before. But Miaka didn't think him to be a boy with the scene they were putting on. Miaka called to Nain too, but she didn't hear her. Miaka gave up..neither of them could hear her. Miaka walked away from the vision this time and came face to face with a white tiger. She looked at it questioningly and walked on by. She saw Yui, again, but now she was in the distance. Yui had a blue dragon hovering over her. Miaka looked around in confusion and saw behind herself Suzaku as a bird. Miaka began to ask about this dream, but Suzaku hushed her and touched her cheek. His touch wasn't as hot and he apologized. 'It was my fault you became sick..' Suzaku caressed her cheek. 'My passion sometimes makes things too hot..' Miaka looked at him in confusion as Suzaku lightly kissed her forehead and disappeared along with the dream.  
  
Miaka awoke again and Tamahome was now waking and he gazed at her. He saw that she was awake and smiled. Miaka was confused. "Why are you smiling?" Miaka asked Tamahome.  
  
"You look like your all better.. you don't have a fever anymore." Miaka stood up from the bed slowly, and knew why she was better. It had been Suzaku that had made her feverish, and it had been Suzaku who had healed her. "Hotohori and I will take you, today, to the palace where Hotohori lives and the shrine for Suzaku is." Miaka nodded and followed Tamahome from the room.  
  
Hotohori had three two horses outside, and Miaka knew without being told that she had to share. Tamahome boosted her up on a bay horse and swung himself up. I guess I'm riding with Tamahome. Hotohori led the way and about two hours after setting out, they hadn't said anything. They all three sat in silence while they rode through a small grove of trees.  
  
"We are almost there," Hotohori said causing Miaka to come back to reality and stay awake. Miaka took in her surroundings. Trees surrounded them, but Miaka could see a city in the distance before them. The trees were a luscious green, but beyond them, no light shone. Only this lone path went through these trees and it was the only place here that light shone in. Miaka saw a glimmer in the woods beside her.  
  
"Tamahome?" Miaka whispered as she looked up at him. He looked at her worried expression and seemed to understand immediately. He sped his horse up slightly and caught up with Hotohori.  
  
"I don't think we're..." Tamahome's sentence was cut off as an arrow shot right before him. Miaka ducked and it barely missed her head.  
  
"Go!" Hotohori said as he kicked his horse. Tamahome did the same and he did his best too hold onto Miaka also. An arrow hit the horse's leg and it went crashing down. The symbol appeared on Tamahome's forehead and Miaka hardly noticed it, but her memory registered it. Tamahome jumped up and ran, pulling Miaka with him. Miaka tried her best to keep up with Tamahome, but she couldn't do it. Tamahome didn't notice that Miaka had fallen back and he got outside the forest and turned around.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome looked around in confusion.  
  
Miaka was still running, but her foot caught a root and she tripped and fell. A shower of arrows fell around her and came really close to her arms and legs. Miaka began to get up, but and arrow fell before her. Miaka's eyes were wide and she looked for a way out. "Yui help!" Miaka cried out of impulse.  
  
A crunch sounded through the forest and a man dressed in black fell from above. Another sound resonated through the wood, and Miaka saw another man in black fall from the side of a path. Soon, no arrows fell at all, and a woman stood before her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miaka exhaled and realized her heart was in her throat. "Are you?" Miaka nodded and this new stranger helped her to stand.  
  
"I'm Nuriko," the stranger said. "Who are you, dressed so strangely?"  
  
"I'm Miaka.." Hotohori and Tamahome ran up behind Nuriko. Hotohori looked agitated with Tamahome, but at the sight of Nuriko, he smiled.  
  
"I see you've met our Miko," Hotohori said to Nuriko. "And, you, my dear, have met my loving friend, Nuriko," he said to Miaka as Nuriko helped Miaka to stand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui looked at the book strangely. She had heard it. She had heard Miaka cry for her help. And her voice had come from the book.  
  
"She's in there, Nain." Yui was confident. She knew that's where Miaka's voice had come from. Nain merely nodded.  
  
"We probably won't be able to come out.."  
  
"Yes we will, we'll find Miaka and come back out." Nain said nothing but took the book. She flopped through the pages and found flipped to the entry of Seiryu. She translated the Chinese as she read and said what it did in English so Yui could understand. It was much like the entry Miaka had read, but it focused on the blue dragon, Seiryu. Nain finished reading it and looked to Yui.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Nain gasped. "You're glowing!" Yui looked down at her hands and her eyes became wide.  
  
A blue light encompassed Yui and she disappeared as the light engulfed her. Nain now knew what she had to find to get to the world. But only if she was the one...one of the priestesses..Nain found the entry on Genbu and read it. A green light began to come over Nain.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Yui looked about her, and found that she was now in the same little town she had been in before. A group of bandits approached her. They grabbed Yui and covered her mouth with a dirty palm before she could even register in her mind what was happening. Yui felt a hand come to her shirt and she passed out after a few moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 


	9. All In One World

Disclaimer: Same as always....  
  
Salre felt her hands tingle and looked down to her hands. A green light came over her and she found herself blinded. She closed her eyes tightly and counted to three slowly before opening her eyes. She found herself by a lake and a guy with a hat on was sitting not too far from her. He had seen her appear and he knew who it had to be. He had experienced this process before.  
  
"Are you from the other world?" he asked her from where he sat. Salre looked over to him.  
  
"Other world?" Salre's short light brown hair blew before her face. She looked around her. "Where am I, exactly..?"  
  
"China. Bei-Jia. But I don't understand..we aren't at war..why is our priestess here.."  
  
"Miko? Who are you.?" Salre was very confused.  
  
"I am Tomite, and I am a warrior of Genbu. You are our priestess." Salre looked at him in confusion. What's going on?  
  
Salre turned from Tomite and threw her head to the sky. "NAIN!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Yui awoke and looked around her. She was lying in a soft bed, and was sore. "What happened..." Yui muttered to herself. Yui widened her eyes as her memory worked and she remembered being grabbed. She remembered having her shirt torn off at one point and her crying for Miaka. But Miaka hadn't come..She's probably on the other side of the world...or somewhere far away... A man came into her room and saw that she was awake.  
  
Yui looked in his arms and saw her clothes. She was dressed in a robe, currently.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Yui asked pulling her blanket tight around herself.  
  
"I saved you," he answered. He had a white cloak on that fell over one of his shoulders, and blue and white armor and cloth underneath. Yui recognized him as the man who had given her and Nain water when they had been here previously.  
  
"Who are you, then?"  
  
"I am Nakago. I am one of the Warriors of Seiryu."  
  
"What is Seir....wait...that's the God that Nain read about in that incantation..." Nakago looked at Yui strangely, before turning away.  
  
"You are the priestess of Seiryu. So you have to stay with me and find the warriors," Nakago said curtly.  
  
Well, fine...as long as you don't do what those men did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka felt something; a flash inside her. Yui? Miaka could feel her presence, but only for a moment.  
  
Nuriko looked at Miaka strangely, noticing the distant worried look in her eyes. Nuriko said nothing, however, for they were now moving towards the city. Miaka wanted to break the silence, but she was preoccupied. After she had felt Yui, another flash had come, but Miaka didn't know who it had been.  
  
Nuriko was talking in undertones to Hotohori, and Tamahome was silent. They came to the city entrance and Nuriko and Hotohori went ahead of Miaka and Tamahome telling them to come in a little while.  
  
Miaka was walking ahead of Tamahome so that a person wouldn't be able to tell that they were with each other. Miaka felt something in her stomach and felt hands grab her shoulders. She was thrown down and Tamahome rushed to her. He threw a hard punch and it connected with the guy who had thrown Miaka. This time Miaka looked at Hotohori as he beat these guys. The symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
The symbol was red a fiery.and Miaka knew that it was the mark of Suzaku. Any doubts Miaka had previously had were now gone. Tamahome finished beating up the men that had attacked Miaka. He saved me twice now..Miaka was surprised and confused.  
  
"You need to be more careful," Miaka's heart skipped a beat as Tamahome stared at her with genuine care in his eyes. Miaka shook her head and looked away from Tamahome. He made her feel funny, and Miaka didn't like it.  
  
"Let's go," Miaka said quickly. "Hotohori and Nuriko may be worried about us.." Miaka stood and began walking the way she thought looked like the way to go. Tamahome went behind her and put his arms around her neck.  
  
"Wrong way," he whispered in her ear. "That's why you need someone to take care of you here, Miaka." Miaka stood still and stiff. She didn't know how to react to Tamahome's action, so Miaka merely stood there.  
  
"Tamahome," she whispered. She was feeling uncomfortable being held like that by Tamahome. She hardly knew him. Tamahome rested his head on Miaka's and she took a step from him.  
  
"Let's go, Tamahome," Miaka said commandingly as she turned to Tamahome. She didn't look at him however, and waited fro him tot lead the way. Tamahome stood still only a moment longer before heading towards Hotohori's palace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Nain sat before the book, and the glow faded. She looked at the book in confusion, and flipped the pages. There should be one more.. Nain couldn't find it..Is the last priestess not needed? Maybe they only need so many for now... Nain pushed the book away from her.  
  
"Damnit.!" Nain's fist connected with the floor. She put her forehead in her hands and closed her eyes. Yui..Miaka. Nain begged anything that would listen in her mind. She needed an answer from any God that would give it. Nain could see a tiger before her in her mind's eye, and it merely stood before her. Somehow, Nain's eye blinked and she didn't see the tiger for a moment. She heard something rustle before she opened her eyes. The tiger was gone and the book was in her immediate reach again.  
  
She looked at the book, and saw that the page she had been searching for was now open. She read the incantation in the book and waited. Nain crossed her fingers, hoping she was the one that would be taken. Nain felt her skin warm up and a white light engulfed her. Nain closed her eyes and opened them again when she felt sand beneath her. Nain recognized the same place she had landed before.  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and she swung around quickly. She recognized the face. "Suboshi?" Nain wanted to make sure she was right. But she knew she was, because Amiboshi's face and eyes had been etched into her mind. He nodded curtly in response, and pulled her to stand.  
  
"You have to come with me." Suboshi said with authority in his voice. Nain questioned nothing and merely followed Suboshi to the town that she saw in the distance..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	10. Suzaku's Warriors

Disclaimer: Once again..not mine..with the exception of a few characters..  
  
Salre sat miserably by the water of the lake. Tomite merely sat watching her, and Salre didn't even care. Where was Nain.? Was this the place that Nain had talked about? Salre knew if she really was in ancient China, that she'd be able to find Nain.  
  
Salre finally turned to look back at Tomite, and finally spoke to him.  
  
"So, I'm a Miko?" Tomite nodded.  
  
"Of Genbu."  
  
"The Turtle-Snake, right?" Again, a nod from Tomite. Salre had heard about the story of a Mikos in another world when she had been with Nain. Though that Miko had been of Byakko, Salre had learned all she could from listening to those stories.  
  
"So you are one of the seven constellations of the...." Salre paused to think.  
  
"North," Tomite finished for her. Salre nodded in acknowledgment. "How do you know of the constellations, and of the Gods...most people of your world know nothing of our existence."  
  
"I have a friend who is a descendant of the keeper of the book. The book was reconstituted by someone who had access to the book...my friend told me much of the book...and I retained the information she told me....." Salre looked at the ground.....her thoughts drifted to Nain..Nain had to be here somewhere.if anyone was a Miko, it would be Nain. She knew everything about the legends and was a descendant of the holders of the book..and her relative of some sort or a family friend knew the last priestess of Byakko. Tomite was silent, as if he was watching Salre's thoughts.  
  
"She should be here!" Salre snapped suddenly. Tomite jumped slightly at Salre's outburst. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Nain! My friend..the descendant of the keepers..she should be here too!"  
  
"Why should she be here too?" Salre explained her conclusions. Tomite had nothing to say when Salre finished. He furrowed his brow and stared hard at the ground in thought.  
  
"I don't think it really works that way....I don't know how a priestess is chosen." Salre looked to the ground sadly. So maybe Nain wasn't here. But then again, Nain had been here once before, hadn't she?  
  
"So since I'm a Miko, and you are the warrior, you are to protect me?" Tomite nodded. Alright...well then make sure no one comes near here because I'm going to take a swim in here.." Tomite merely nodded again and sat down, with his back to the water, and relaxed as he was doing before Salre had even come here.  
  
Salre was in the water a little while later. I have to find Nain. But Nain should be in another region....unless something is thrown askew somehow. But then Nain could be anywhere...Salre sighed, but then smiled. If anyone can find out where they are and where to go in this world, it's Nain. Salre smiled as she swam back to shore so she could dress.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Miaka stood before the palace where Hotohori had gone and inhaled a large breath. It was huge, and gorgeous. Various articles of decoration were scattered about on the walls and posts supporting the structure, and most of them were pertaining to Suzaku, as a red bird.  
  
Does anyone else here even know he has a human form? Miaka shook her head. Of course the warriors would know..they had to know all of these things..Miaka would just have to summon him.  
  
Tamahome walked by her and indicated that she follow. They had been silent since Tamahome's little scene back in the city. And Miaka was fine with that. She was in a strange place and had no idea why she was here..and she had no idea whatsoever on how to go home. Miaka wasn't really interested in a guy hitting on her at the moment.  
  
Miaka walked through the castle behind Tamahome and looked at all of the paintings on the walls or the life like statues of humans. Tamahome stopped in a large room that was adorned with furniture all around the room.  
  
It was just like a waiting room. Tamahome and Miaka each took a seat and they waited for a while. Miaka didn't mind, for she was amused by the pictures around the room and the paintings and sculptures that adorned the walls and ceiling.  
  
Finally, a young girl came out and beckoned them to follow. Tamahome and Miaka walked one behind the other and finally came to a room where Hotohori and Nuriko sat on a bed. They looked up as Tamahome and Miaka entered.  
  
"Nuriko is a warrior of Suzaku also, Miaka," Hotohori said to her as she stood in the doorway. Tamahome made himself at home and sat on a bed.  
  
"Do you know all of the warriors already, or something?" Miaka asked slightly timidly. Hotohori shook his head.  
  
"Tamahome and I only just met."  
  
"So I have to fins the rest of the Warriors?" Nuriko nodded. She looked at the bed, and saw the three warriors were sitting comfortably on the bed, while Miaka was standing timidly by door. Nuriko moved back a bit on the bed.  
  
"You can sit down, Miaka." Nuriko flashed her a huge smile. Miaka smiled back timidly, and took a place on the large bed. If Miaka hadn't felt so uncomfortable, it would've felt like a sleepover.  
  
"So I have to find four Warriors, out of all of the people in the world?" Miaka had a slight panic in her voice. Nuriko laughed and Tamahome snickered slightly.  
  
"Miaka," Hotohori started, "You don't have to find them alone; we warriors are to assist you. And the warriors will all be in the south region of Hong-Nan. They will all have a red symbol adorning a part of their body."  
  
"Are these symbols obvious?"  
  
"Some are," Hotohori responded, pointing to Tamahome. "His is on his forehead. Very easy to see. Nuriko's, however, we have never seen, but is on her chest."  
  
Miaka looked to Nuriko. 'Nuriko's we have never seen..' Miaka felt something stir in her stomach. Something didn't feel right about Nuriko. Maybe she really wasn't a Suzaku warrior..no one had seen any proof. Maybe that was because she was a girl and no one wanted to check...  
  
"So where do we start?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Leave that to us!" Tamahome said. Nuriko stood from her spot on the bed.  
  
"I'm going to bed, are you coming, Miaka?" Miaka got up from the bed quickly and nodded. She didn't want to be with just two men, and she was happy that she was finally with a woman instead of two men.  
  
"Good-night, guys," Miaka said as she ran from the room. Miaka's eyes went from one face to the other. Hotohori smiled to her, and Tamahome looked wistfully at Miaka. Miaka's smile left after seeing that face, and she ran down the hall to Nuriko and put her smile back on her face. Nuriko already had on pajamas and was beckoning Miaka to join her. Miaka did with a smile one her face.  
  
"So Miaka," Nuriko said as she shut the door behind Miaka. "How did you end up here? I sorta heard from Hotohori, but I wanna hear it from you." Miaka sat on the edge of the single large bed and told Nuriko everything there was to tell. Miaka finished explaining how she had left her world and a few tears escaped.  
  
Nuriko pulled Miaka to her and let her cry. Miaka felt, though, that she wasn't being held by another woman. It felt like the embrace she would receive from a guy, but Miaka dismissed the feeling quickly.  
  
"Why are you crying so, Miaka?"  
  
"I want to leave this place...I want to go back to Yui and my family...what are they going to think when I'm not home for days? They're going to be so sad and so worried...I don't want them to be sad.." Miaka let her tears flow for a moment, before willing herself to stop. The tears kept coming though, and Miaka didn't try to stop them.  
  
Nuriko wiped the tears from Miaka's cheek. "We'll help you get home, Miaka, it's our duty." Miaka nodded and pulled away from Nuriko.  
  
"Thank you.." Miaka said as she wiped the rest of her tears from her face. She stood up and stretched. "Well, I think that I'll go to sleep." Miaka looked like she was in though t for a moment, then removed her shirt. She began to remove her shirt and Nuriko spoke.  
  
"Do you have anything to wear?" Miaka shook her head.  
  
"We're both girls, aren't we?"  
  
"But Hotohori or Tamahome may walk in.." Miaka took a hint. She could tell, though, that there was something more that Nuriko had for a reason. Nuriko walked to a wooden chest and pulled out pants and a shirt that Miaka could wear to sleep. Miaka threw them on and lay down. She pulled the blankets to her chin.  
  
"Nuriko,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I see your symbol?" Nuriko inhaled sharply and even Miaka heard it. "Nuriko, is something wrong?" Nuriko shook her head. She pulled her shirt down slightly, and Miaka gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	11. Amber Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it, guys, not yet...Yu Watase!!! Can I have one of the characters!!!! PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
  
Nain looked past Suboshi to the town. She saw nothing, though, and knew that something was wrong.Suboshi, though he seemed cold and mean, had no reason to pull Nain around, or does he..Nain was confused..  
  
Suboshi led her past many buildings and finally walked into one. Nain followed behind cautiously. He disregarded the man behind a bar that seemed to be the owner of this apparent tavern and inn. Nain followed as far from Suboshi as she could get. Nain was walking behind him and was lost in thought as she walked up the stairs. Being as clumsy as she sometimes was, her foot caught the stair and she fell to her knees. Suboshi heard her fall, and turned but had recovered before he could see that she had gone to her knees. He went on and Nain resumed to following him. He led her to a room and pushed her inside. Inside was Amiboshi and he was sitting alone on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brother's rudeness...Nain," Amiboshi smiled at her. So he remembered my name.. "He's a little tense right now.." Nain began to ask why but stopped as the question formed on her lips. She was practically a prisoner..why would anyone tell her anything.  
  
Amiboshi noticed her face was troubled. "We brought you here at our 'master's' request." He said almost as if he read her thoughts. He continued to read out mind. "That's why my brother is so uptight. We don't like this man fairly much, but we have no choice.." Nain was still confused, and now even more so.  
  
Nain forgot her confusion however, as she stared into Amiboshi's amber colored eyes. He was gazing right back into her own brown eyes, when the door opened.  
  
A man dressed in a white robe and blue armor like things walked in in front of Suboshi. Suboshi glared at the man from behind and even Amiboshi showed, slightly, his discomfort with this man. But Nain was more confused. She recognized this man. He had given Yui and Nain money and water when they needed it most.  
  
"You are a Miko," the man started. Nain looked at him in surprise for a moment, but then remembered her whole ordeal with the Universe of the Four Gods. Nain was tempted to ask, What Priestess am I... but a light came on in Nain's head as she recalled her dreams. Her dreams of the white tiger standing before her and unable to speak.  
  
"Yes," Nain replied. "I am a priestess of Byakko." The man looked at her.  
  
"Then you are in the wrong place. You are in the land of Seiryu. And I am the leader of the Seiryu Warriors."  
  
"Self-proclaimed leader," Suboshi muttered under his breath. Nakago pretended not to hear and continued on.  
  
"So you, Miko of Byakko, are our enemy." Nain looked from him to Suboshi, then to Amiboshi's amber eyes. To Nain's surprise, she could see hurt feelings in those amber eyes. For what reason, Nain was unsure, but she knew that they had not been there before.  
  
Nain locked eyes with Amiboshi for a moment, before Nakago ordered Suboshi to take Nain to her "room" and to watch over her.  
  
Suboshi silently did as he was told, and led Nain out of the room. He led Nain to another room and opened the door. This room was shabbier than the other, and it had no curtains and a bed that looked as if it were ready to fall apart. Nain sat in a chair next to the small table in a corner.  
  
"Am I just supposed to be held prisoner here forever?" Nain questioned Suboshi. Suboshi shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hell do I know. It's all up to that damn Nakago now. We have no say in anything." Nain looked at Suboshi with a little pity, and Suboshi glanced up just in time to catch that look. Suboshi's face softened as he turned his gaze out the window.  
  
"Before Nakago found us, we were both happy. We have lived with each other for our entire existence, and we had been happy with the lives we had been living. But then our priestess came and Nakago found us. We have stayed in one place for far too long, and we have been apart more than ever. But I guess we'll have to get used to that now."  
  
Nain wanted to ask who the priestess of Seiryu was, but she held her tongue. She wanted to get on Suboshi's better side and she would not do that by asking questions. Nain stayed silent, too, because she felt that this was the shortened version of Suboshi and Amiboshi's story. She wanted to know what had happened to them but didn't question anything.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The blue dragon was easily identified as Seiryu, even to Yui, who knew less about the legends than anyone. She, however, had the most courage. She walked right up to Seiryu and whispered in his dragon ears, "Why have you chosen me?"  
  
"You are special, and we need to be delivered by you. We know that you will bring us victory over the South." Yui nodded slightly and a bit hesitantly.  
  
"I just want to find my friends. Miaka is here, and I want to go home.." Seiryu stopped her. He began to change from his form as a dragon and turned to a man of blue hair and pale skin. He was fully armored in colors of blue and purples, and it looked as if he were going into a battle.  
  
"Seiryu?" Yui asked cautiously.  
  
He nodded to her quickly. "Now, Yui, do as Nakago says, for he knows what I wish. Now go," he said I in a commanding as he slowly started to disappear. She didn't bother to try and stop him, she had no desire to. All she really wanted to do was find Miaka.  
  
"But Miaka betrayed you, and left you to be raped and killed.." Yui awoke with a start at the voice she heard. Nakago sat on the edge of her bed and was leaning slightly forward towards her.  
  
"Miaka betrayed you," he repeated.  
  
Yui only stared at him, and didn't think he really knew what he was doing, and she wondered why Seiryu had such trust in him. Yui found herself caught in a predicament, now, and was trapped, and she knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nain lay down on her frail bed a while later and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts went from Miaka to Yui and finally to Salre. She thought about Salre and wanted to figure out where she was, if she was here. But her thoughts didn't want to cooperate with her, as her thoughts drifted once again to those eyes that were now etched into her mind. Those beautiful amber eyes  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC 


	12. Nuriko's Secret Night

Disclaimer: Ms. Watase!!!!!???? Can I own just Amiboshi!!!!!?????? Or his flute? Or even a strand of his hair???.................................No response.....I guess the answer is no.....well, people who happen to be reading this, Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi, but I own Nain and Salre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~_^ and hopefully, I will own Amiboshi too.... but I somehow doubt it.........  
  
Miaka covered her mouth with her hands. She was shocked, and didn't want to show it.  
  
"Either you are really underdeveloped, Nuriko, or you're a...." Miaka paused. She didn't really want to know that this was true. "Or you're a guy...." Nuriko blushed at these words, and also gave Miaka her answer.  
  
"So you're a guy?!" Miaka said quietly. Nuriko whispered a "yes".  
  
"Ohmigod you saw me change!" Miaka threw her head into her hands. She now knew why it didn't feel like Nuriko's embrace was caused by a woman. It wasn't. Now Miaka was sharing a room with him. A cross-dresser..the thought came into Miaka's head the wrong way, and Miaka buried her face deeper into her hands.  
  
"Miaka!" Nuriko cried out quietly. "I'm sorry!" he almost whined. Miaka looked at him. With all his clothes on, he really did look like a woman. She shook her head, as she recovered her senses from her surprise.  
  
"No, Nuriko, I'm sorry." Miaka looked him in the eye. "I guess I overreacted..." Miaka let her voice drop at her sentences end. She looked down, and then looked out of the corner of her eyes at Nuriko.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Miaka asked. Nuriko shook his head.  
  
"Doesn't matter; you can have the bed." Nuriko turned to the small mirror on the wall and brushed his hair. Just like a girl.....Miaka noted with a bit of awe. Nuriko lay down on the floor next to the bed. "Will you keep this our secret, Miaka?" Nuriko asked. Miaka nodded and made a sound that meant yes.  
  
She buried her head deep into her pillow and looked at the large empty bed. She raised her head so she could see Nuriko. He was lying on the floor with not even a blanket.  
  
"Nuriko?" Miaka asked breaking the silence that had set with the pitch blackness.  
  
"Hmm?" Nuriko sounded partially asleep, but awake enough.  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the floor..." Nuriko seemed to wake up a bit more and looked at Miaka as he sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure, Miaka?" Miaka, seeing that Nuriko could see her, nodded her head. She wasn't sure why, but she seemed to trust Nuriko, to trust that he wouldn't do anything.  
  
Nuriko crawled on top of the bed and slipped under the covers. He stretched out on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Miaka, too, relaxed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui stared at Nakago strangely. How did he know...His words coincided with my dream all too perfectly. Yui glared at him for a moment, before she remembered what Seiryu had said. So Nakago knows what Seiryu wants...this is all so confusing..  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Miaka awoke around dusk and shivered. The open window had let much air in and the one blanket between her and Nuriko wasn't enough to keep her warm. She curled up into a ball and shivered almost violently.  
  
Nuriko opened his eyes, and saw Miaka's slender back vibrating with shivers. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She opened her eyes in surprise, but didn't try to push Nuriko away. She was warming up and she found that Nuriko's hold on her was comforting.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered before closing her eyes again. Nuriko nodded into Miaka's hair and lightly rested his head near Miaka's and put his leg to Miaka's.  
  
"Are you warm?" Nuriko asked. Miaka nodded once again before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui pushed Nakago away from her bed.  
  
"What do you mean that Miaka betrayed me?" she demanded.  
  
"You called out to her...while you were in the clutches of those men...and she didn't come. Even as you slept, you were calling for her. She didn't come."  
  
"She can't come." Yui said confidently.  
  
"Why not?" Nakago asked.  
  
"She doesn't even know I'm here...and even if she did..how would she get to me.." Yui's voice dropped. Nakago laughed.  
  
"You sound less confident as you speak. She abandoned you, Yui, left you to be taken by those men..." Yui stared at the bed and clutched the blanket tightly in her fists.  
  
"She wouldn't...." Yui whispered as a tear came to her eye. Yui was starting to fall..she was starting to believe him....Miaka.....Yui's mind cried in a whisper. Help me..Yui heard another voice in her head.Miaka can't help you..  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC 


	13. Suzaku Warriors Love begins

Please can I own AMIBOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I already own Nain........and Salre.....why can't I just own Amiboshi too...but I'd really take anyone..heehee.. well, it really belongs to Yu Watase, for all those people who don't know..  
  
"Miaka?" Miaka recognized this voice. She turned to see Suzaku behind her. He was in his form as a human.  
  
"What is it, Suzaku?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Miaka, be careful. You will be surrounded by love, but you may not give in to any of them. You are forbidden any physical contact that could make you other than a maiden. You must stay away from men, and give not into them Miaka!" Suzaku's voice was becoming slightly more desperate. "Please, for you must summon me!" Suzaku looked as if he was in pain for a moment.  
  
"Suzaku!" Miaka yelled to him as she rushed forward to help support him. He was having trouble with standing, and looked a bit dazed.  
  
"I have come to see you too many times with too little power. I can't come to you free of charge, my Miko. It leaves me powerless and weak. But I must come at times, and now is one of them.  
  
Suzaku pulled away from Miaka, and he stood on his own. "I must go," he whispered as he embraced Miaka in a tight hug. Miaka returned the passionate gesture before Suzaku pulled away.  
  
"I will see you again, Miko, one way or another." Miaka watched as Suzaku went from his human form to that of a red bird. He seemingly dissolved into thin air and Miaka awoke with a start.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she felt the warmth of arms wrapped around her. She remembered the presence of Nuriko, and pulled away slightly. Nuriko's hold merely tightened, and Miaka gave up her futile struggle.  
  
Is his wrong too, Suzaku? Being held in Nuriko's arms like this? Miaka put her hand on Nuriko's arm around her and he roused a bit. She rested her head on his arm and his grip tightened. Miaka was clueless on how to get from Nuriko's grip. It was un-normally strong, so Miaka just relaxed.  
  
"Nuriko?" Miaka tried in a whisper. Nothing happened. "Nuriko." Miaka said more forcefully and loudly. Nuriko's eyes shot open and he released his tight grip from Miaka.  
  
"Sorry, Miaka," he said quickly. Miaka shook her head.  
  
"It's alright, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko slid off the bed and went to dress. Miaka found it strange to be held by a guy one minute and see him as a woman the next. Nuriko pulled on a dress and braided his long hair after brushing it quickly. Miaka stood up slowly and used Nuriko's brush to fix up her hair. She turned away from Nuriko and pulled night clothes off and quickly threw her own clothes back on.  
  
She turned back to Nuriko who had also turned away. "Nuriko?" He turned back to Miaka and Miaka was shocked at the woman likeness in him. "I won't tell anyone," she said as she walked out of the room and ran into Hotohori and Tamahome. Nuriko exited his and Miaka's room right after.  
  
"Guys," Miaka started. Nuriko cringed slightly, and Miaka disregarded it. "Suzaku came to me last night." They all looked at Miaka sharply. Miaka took a deep a breath and described her dream. They looked at one another and Tamahome got the most glares.  
  
"We all have to watch out then," Hotohori said. He then looked at Nuriko. "Well, not all of us." But Miaka looked to Nuriko, and decided it was him she would have to watch the most closely.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko began to walk off to prepare for leaving, and Tamahome stayed behind with Miaka. He was shocked to hear she must remain a virgin until summoning Suzaku, and was also disappointed. Tamahome had been hoping to get Miaka to fall in love with him. He couldn't explain the strange feelings that he felt for Miaka, but he felt them.  
  
Tamahome gazed into her eyes for a moment before Miaka turned her head away. She was made uncomfortable by Tamahome's gaze, and wanted no part in it. "We should be going," she said quickly. "I'm sure we have an adventure to begin."  
  
Miaka turned and followed the way Nuriko and Hotohori had gone, and Tamahome, after staring after her for a moment, followed too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui looked into the darkness of her room. She had never been afraid of the dark, so this fear she felt of it now was a new experience to her.  
  
"Miaka," she whispered. "You left me..." Yui buried her face in her hands. "You left me to die..!" Yui hunched over her knees and sobbed slightly. She was sitting on her bed so she pulled her blanket around her, almost as if it would keep her safe from the impending darkness. She sobbed fro a while longer, and as her tears subdued, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in....." Yui muttered. Suboshi stepped in and looked at Yui through the blanket of darkness. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nakago sent me," Suboshi started. "He said to inform you that we caught the priestess of Byakko on our territory..and.."  
  
"Nain?!" Yui interrupted Suboshi. He nodded.  
  
He put his head down, knowing he didn't want to say what Yui didn't want to hear...but Nakago had told him to...and for the sake of Aniki... "Nain was here in our land as a mission for Byakko to sabotage the summoning of Seiryu." Suboshi kept his eyes from meeting her gaze, but that became easy once the information really hit her. She stared into space, and Suboshi felt bad for telling her what lies he had.  
  
"Yui?" he tried. She ignored him, and stayed in her own world. Suboshi took the hint, and turned to leave.  
  
"Suboshi..."Yui started. "Why is everything going so wrong....?" Yui erupted into sobs, and Suboshi didn't know what to do. He moved himself to Yui's side quickly, and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Yui looked at Suboshi, and found all of the coldness in his features had left. She found herself telling Suboshi everything that was troubling her.  
  
"And now, I'm alone in a strange world, and I don't know how to get home. And my friend tried to sabotage what I have to do to get home, and my best friend leaves me to fend for myself, knowing that I can't..."  
  
Suboshi knew not what to say or do, so he sat there, and said nothing. She sobbed a bit more before dismissing him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC 


	14. Confiding

Disclaimer: Mine!! ALL MINE!!!!!heeheeheehee....*Evil laugh continues* If you don't know who I stole it from than you just aren't a big Fushigi Yugi fan.........and you don't read these disclaimers very well...........~loud crash~ I turn and see Tasuki with Yu Watase and an evil look on his face....I take off running with Tasuki not far behind. Yu Watase: Fushigi Yugi belongs to me!  
  
Nain stared at Amiboshi. Was he to baby-sit her until she was let free? Or were they going to let her go? Nain looked questioningly at Amiboshi, and repeated her question, daring to break the impending silence. He turned away from her.  
  
"I haven't a clue....It's up to Nakago I guess." Nain detected a bit of some emotion in his voice. Was it pity? Or perhaps sorrow...or guilt. Nain couldn't tell, and Amiboshi looked back at her.  
  
"But while you're here you're in the care of either me or Otoutu..Suboshi.. or me. And I'll try to take care of you or at least give you hospitable stay here." Nain smiled at him, and was delighted to see that he returned her smile. Her heart fluttered for a moment as he smiled at her. Nain looked away from him before she thought the thoughts that would come over her under normal circumstances. Nain was in no position to be thinking about Amiboshi in that way. Sure he was incredibly hot and so sweet, but this was not the predicament to be in when thinking about those thoughts.  
  
"She looked back to Amiboshi and found that his gaze had not left her. "You smile," Amiboshi broke into her thoughts, "but I only see sadness in your eyes." Nain nodded and looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid," Nain whispered. She felt an emotion stir that had lain dormant for years as her throat tightened. "We came here to save Miaka...now Yui and I are separated.." Nain got up and walked to the little window and rested her palms on the sill. Since her back was to him, Nain didn't notice that Amiboshi, too, looked sad.  
  
"Nakago told Yui...." Nain waited for Amiboshi to continue. "He told her that you and Miaka had abandoned her, and he's saying to her that you're here now to sabotage the summoning of Seiryu. He's determined to implement those thoughts into knowledge in her head." Nain spun around.  
  
"Why is he doing this?!" she cried. Nain pounded the windowsill and Amiboshi stayed silent offering no answer. He stood and Nain took no notice of him until she felt his arms wrap around her. Amiboshi pulled Nain to him and held her tight. Amiboshi pulled Nain to the bed and lowered their bodies slowly until they were sitting on the bed. Nain began to cry into Amiboshi and he merely held her.  
  
Nain however, was ashamed for crying, even though Amiboshi didn't mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salre looked around the room she was given by Tomite. He had said she'd be comfortable here and Salre hoped he was right. Now though, that wasn't what was traveling though Salre's head. The only thing she could think of was why. Why her? Why had she been brought to this world? Why was she not with Nain? Thoughts such as these ran through Salre's head quickly.  
  
A soft knock sounded from her door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Suboshi opened the door of Nain's room to see if Amiboshi wanted a break to go eat or rest. He stopped in his place when he saw Nain and Amiboshi together on the bed. Nain was lying curled up with her head in Amiboshi's lap and Amiboshi was sitting crisscross playing his flute softly.  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi hissed in a whispered voice. He beckoned his brother out into the hall. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Amiboshi answered truthfully and innocently. "She was so sad and she kept crying, so I thought I'd let her sleep and rest awhile so I was playing the flute to relax her.  
  
"Well why was she lying in your arms? Or rather in your lap! That is so not like you Aniki. You don't' make moves like that."  
  
"Otoutu!" Amiboshi was angry, but only for a minute. He could never stay mad at his little twin, and Amiboshi saw that Suboshi had also calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aniki......it's just this whole damn mess with Nakago......and I think I feel things for Yui....things I shouldn't feel."  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel trapped and contained by Nakago's control.......and I'm starting to feel for someone as well..." Suboshi held his breath and prayed that it was not Yui that his brother was referring to.  
  
"I feel strongly for Nain......" Amiboshi said his last sentence in a whisper, but Suboshi still heard him.  
  
"Aniki.....we shouldn't have feelings for them. These feelings are new, and we hardly know them..besides, we are warriors...of Seiryu...and that girl..she's the priestess of Byakko. Even if you did end up feeling for her, it wouldn't be allowed to be..even if she also felt for you. And Yui, she's also a priestess.....besides we have to much to worry about and we already have each other.."  
  
Suboshi embraced his older in a hug. "I know, Otoutu....but I just..." Amiboshi's voice trailed off and he pulled away from Suboshi. "Even though we have each other....is that really all we need..."  
  
"You're right, Aniki..."  
  
Nain pushed herself into a sitting position and listened to the voices beyond the slightly opened door. No one was in the room, and Nain felt like calling out to Amiboshi. Then she remembered she had lain with him the night before and she felt her cheeks rise up in flames. Amiboshi opened the door and stepped back in the room to find Nain had awoken. Suboshi stepped forward from behind him.  
  
"Nakago wishes to see you." He said and Amiboshi stepped out of the way as Suboshi led Nain away. But Amiboshi caught Nain's eyes, and she lingered a moment to see his bright eyes before following Suboshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salre looked to the door and it began to creak open. Tomite appeared and was followed by a large man. Tomite nodded a greeting and the man bent in his waist slightly. Tomite introduced this other man as Hikitsu. He was a very polite man, and Salre quickly made mental note of that. They sat in chairs across from her spot on the bed.  
  
"You will not have to worry about gathering your seven constellations of Genbu, Lady Salre," Tomite said softly.  
  
"We will find them all for you," Hikitsu added. Salre stood and walked to the window. Tomite continued with what he intended to say.  
  
"We will make things as simple for you as possible, seeing as how you are here, not by choice, but by consequential actions." Tomite paused. "And I think we will leave you with your thoughts." He said in response to the silence of Salre. He stood and followed the already leaving Hikitsu. He stopped however when he felt Salre's arms wrap around his waist quickly in an embracing hug. Tomite was shocked, until he heard sobs coming form behind him. Salre was crying softly, and he heard a mumbled "Thank you" come from behind him. Salre dropped her arms and stepped back and kept her gaze fixated on the floor.  
  
Tomite turned to look at her and bent slightly to take his turn embracing the priestess. "Anything for our priestess," Tomite whispered before brushing a light kiss of kindness over her cheek. Salre looked to him as he turned and exited the room with her eyes brimming with tears. Salre sat back down and began, once again, to dwell upon thoughts that should never have become awoken.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC 


	15. Darkness Consumes

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting these here......if someone else wants to write the damn disclaimers for me........that would be nice....what about..Mrs. watase herself!!! Yeah right.....like that would happen....but still...it fun to dream.....  
  
Yui perked up as she heard the door creak open. However, she kept her gaze fixated before her, trying to harden herself to the world. Betrayal ran through her head..as did pain and fear. Nakago had informed her that she would have to do little to find the 7 constellations of Seiryu, but Yui had hardly been listening. She did listen however, when Nakago explained that she was allowed no physical contact with men. She had sighed then, and had remained silent.  
  
Yui's mind locked onto the memory of her in the alleyway before Nakago had rescued her. She had been raped there, she was sure of it. But she kept that hidden from Nakago. But somehow, she got this feeling that Nakago knew something about the whole little incident that Yui didn't.  
  
Nakago stood before Yui suddenly, and Yui was awakened from her train of thought. "Shall I bring Nain before you to be punished, or should I handle it myself?" Yui became enraged suddenly at the thought of her friend; the traitor. Yui shook her head.  
  
"Keep her away from me, and deal with her as you see fit....." The words were harsh, but came out as a soft whisper. Yui wanted no harm to come to anyone, but she figured after what she had been through, she was the one who deserved a little bit of peace and quiet.  
  
Nakago nodded and smiled a sly smile that Yui took no notice of. She was back in her own thoughts and in her own world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nain recognized Nakago as a kind man who had given water to her and Yui. But this was anything but the kind man he had been before. He stood tall, and had a presence that made both Amiboshi and Suboshi shrink back. Nain stood before him, seemingly undaunted.  
  
"Her Eminence commands a punishment be issued to you, as a traitor." Nakago said the word traitor in such a way that chills ran down Nain's spine. "She commands that no mercy be made." Nain didn't even blink as she stared coldly into Nakago's stone cold eyes. A headache began to form in the back of Nain's skull, but she ignored it.  
  
"Suboshi!" Nakago commanded. He stepped forward and waited for further command. "Hold her." Nakago revealed a whip he used only on a creature that he so often abused. It was now to be used on the traitor that was to be thought of as a traitor.  
  
Nain was turned around by Suboshi and held tightly. Suboshi avoided the gaze of everyone in the room, and Amiboshi, who Nain could now gaze at over Suboshi's shoulder, was staring at the ground.  
  
Nain heard a crack and felt a stinging pain on her back. She felt her clothes rip, and she cried out. Again a crack sounded and again Nain felt a sting across her back. She kept from crying out this time, and Amiboshi lifted his eyes to meet hers. It pained him to see the pain in Nain's features, and Nain could see that reflected in his amber eyes. She was hit repeatedly, and she was determined to not cry out. The pain of each hit lessened as they became more numerous, but her entire back was screaming with pain. Nain held back tears as Nakago finally stopped.  
  
Suboshi stepped back at command of Nakago and Nain thought she heard him say to "keep her until morning" but things were going black, and Nain was soon lying out on the cold hard floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Miaka sat back on her horse and tried to make herself comfortable in the little saddle she had been sitting in for the last few hours. Hotohori looked back and noticed Miaka's discomfort.  
  
"We're almost there," he said to her. "We will arrive at the temple of Taiyi-Jun shortly." Miaka nodded and felt her grip on the reins loosening. She felt herself being lost to fatigue, almost as if she hadn't so much as closed her eyes the night before. But Miaka knew she had, because she had seen Suzaku. And Suzaku could come only in her dreams. A while longer went by and the sun began to set. It had taken so long this morning to get out of the palace with a sense of destination.  
  
Miaka watched the sun fall behind the trees and felt herself growing more drowsy. How are we going to find the seven warriors? Miaka questioned herself. She had no answer at all, but pondered it none the less. Miaka's grip on the reins loosened further. Miaka's head bobbed up and down before she felt herself lost in blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nain awoke in the darkness and looked around herself. She was back in the room she had inhabited when she was first brought here. Nain tried to sit up, but a cry escaped her lips. Her back was suddenly on fire form the small attempt she had made to sit up.  
  
"You should lie down," s voice said from the darkness. Nain jumped, causing the pain to come back again. "I apologize," this voice was easily recognized, though Nain had known the voice only a short while. Nain rolled onto her stomach and lie still as she heard Amiboshi make his way over to the bed. He let his weight lightly onto the bed and Nain turned to look at him.  
  
"Would you like me to bandage your wounds?" Nain nodded. She knew that meant removing her shirt, and she did so quickly while lying down. She couldn't remove it entirely, for scraps were caught in with her clotting blood. Amiboshi carefully peeled her shirt from wound to wound, and Nain only clenched her fists in pain.  
  
Amiboshi slowly worked his gentle hands over her back, going form wound to wound with a damp rag. Nain ignored to pain, and instead concentrated on the feel of Amiboshi's hands over her skin. She shivered in the cold and concentrated even harder on Amiboshi.  
  
He soon put the rag bag on the table, and Nain began shivering violently. "I'm sorry," Amiboshi said quickly. "I used cold water..and its very cold out. I'll go get you something."  
  
"Wait.." Nain grabbed a hand of Amiboshi's that was resting on the bed close to her. She struggled and sat up. She cried out only a few times, and Amiboshi couldn't stop her. She embraced him tightly. She knew she was alive because of him. If Nakago had had his way, Nain figured she would've been left on that cold floor to die. And she was right, as conversation with Amiboshi told her. They talked little, but Nain let herself fall onto Amiboshi's chest and warm herself, as well as thank Amiboshi. He put his arms around her, careful to avoid the large painful welts on her back.  
  
Nain felt herself growing very warm against Amiboshi's soft skin. He was careful with her back, but Nain didn't care as she leaned in closer to him. She felt his fingers travel over her skin lightly, and even though it may hurt painfully, Nain kept from crying out. Amiboshi stayed silent, and merely held Nain. He felt no discomfort, and his heart and soul felt strange things that came only with touching Nain's skin. Nain inhaled softly, and stayed in Amiboshi's arms before finally closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC 


End file.
